


lost in time

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, im still bad at tags, it gets cheesy, jimin was only mentioned, sad jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "Okay. Anyway, that's Park Jaehyung."Wonpil looks back at the blond and studies him. Small eyes, huge round glasses perched on his nose, a really bright and pretty smile if Wonpil has seen one.





	lost in time

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! im back uwu
> 
> honestly this was inspired from jae in his documentary and then it spiralled down to sadness idk but !! it gets better at the end hehe enjoy !

Wonpil walks, eyes trained on the cracked asphalt as the setting sun shined above him. He looks up, and spots a figure standing by the ledge. He stops.

"H—" he tries to speak but he doesn't, but the small noise he emitted made the boy slowly turn his head toward him. He does nothing else, just looking at Wonpil with his blonde hair nearly fully covering his eyes, gray hoodie up, and penny board in hand. Wonpil stares back with wide eyes.

The boy drops his board on the ground and skates away, leaving Wonpil confused and incredibly intrigued.

"W-what?" he mumbles. The boy was a silent enigma, and Wonpil wants to know more and more.

—

Wonpil was a wallflower, or at least that's how he'd like to describe himself as. He wasn't particularly social, just someone who stands by the side observing, watching.

Some people have pointed out that he could be part of the well-known group if he wanted to, with his pretty face, talent, maybe humor. He just nodded along. He didn't think he'd fit in anyway, he's too introverted for that kind of stuff. He's content with what he is now.

But when he saw the same boy, with his tousled blond hair and another sweatshirt with _the_ known group, laughing and joking around with the people, surprised was an honest understatement.

"Hey Dowoon?"

The younger looks up at him. "Hyung?"

"Who's that blond guy? T-the one with the glasses."

Dowoon looks at him as if he's been living under a rock, like he should know who that guy is. Which, in his defense, probably should considering the people he's hanging out with. But somehow he thinks he's never seen the guy before, and again, he was observant.

"That's Park Jaehyung? You know him hyung, how can you forget—"

"Park Jaehyung?"

"Yes hyung, Park Jaehyung. Jae. Good singer? Knows how to play guitar. I didn't know he was back. He was—"

"I've never—"

"Hyung, you have—"

"Dowoon, I've never seen him." Wonpil says, calm but firm. Dowoon looks at him, his eyes widening before sighing.

"Okay. Anyway, that's Park Jaehyung."

Wonpil looks back at the blond and studies him. Small eyes, huge round glasses perched on his nose, a really bright and pretty smile if Wonpil has seen one. Then Jae looks at his direction, and somehow Wonpil freezes in place. Wonpil's eyes didn't leave Jae and Jae stared back.

It was only broken when Jae was nudged by the girl beside him. Jimin, Wonpil recalls. Wonpil breathes again and he tells Dowoon that he's leaving.

"But Junhyeok hyung said—"

"Tell him I said hi and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay until he came around." And he stands up, leaving the cafeteria.

—

Wonpil always walks home in the same route everyday. He could practically walk home with his eyes closed. He's memorized every step, crack, stair, whatever. It's been the same for a year now, he thinks.

But then he passes by that same ledge and there stood the blond boy again. He should really call him by his name. But it was the same, except he was wearing a different sweater. He still had his penny board with him.

This time, Wonpil doesn't speak. He stays quiet, watching what Jae does next. It was kind of creepy, he knew that, but he was just... entranced. Jae was still, feeling the wind blow through his hair making it messier than it already is. Wonpil should call his name. He should, so he tries to open his mouth but Jae beats him to it.

"What does love matter if it ends up not meaning anything to the other person?" Jae asks, still staring towards the river. Wonpil stays silent, not knowing if Jae was talking to him or no one at all.

"It's like taking one piece of a puzzle and the piece goes missing. The picture won't ever be complete again. It's tragic, don't you think?"

Jae was looking directly into Wonpil's eyes now, expression indifferent but Wonpil gets a hint of something else. Sadness? Longing? _Hurt_?

"It is." Wonpil answers, barely a whisper. Jae stares back at him. He looked like he has a lot more to say but he nods and drops his penny board to the ground. "It is." he echoes with the same volume as Wonpil's before skating away.

—

It was Saturday. Fall was in full swing and Wonpil hugged his sweater tighter around his body. No one was around the campus, probably in class or chilling at home. So Wonpil was walking alone, the cool November air blowing through his hair and through the trees.

Recently, he's been finding himself in these situations a lot. It's moments like these that Wonpil feels like he's in a completely different world, beautiful scenery, peace, and devoid of people to talk to. It's sad, he thinks, lonely but beautiful. He kicks a pebble and the wind blows particularly hard, making the leaves fall gracefully down towards the ground. It was a weird coincidence, but he pays it no mind.

Park Jaehyung. The name comes up in his mind out of nowhere. Blond hair, round glasses, and a pretty smile. Dowoon mentioned he sang. Plays the guitar, and all that. He also said he knew him. If Wonpil did know who he was, wouldn't he remember?

As Wonpil turns the corner, he spots the person in his mind sitting on a bench, a book in his hands, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, iced coffee forgotten beside him. He was wearing a beige knitted sweater, making him look softer that he is. He seems at peace and Wonpil didn't want to break that.

He backtracks and leaves Jae alone.

—

He tries his best not to let his mind wander a lot towards the blond.

He still sees him on his way home, always, _always_  standing by the ledge with his sweaters and penny board, standing and staring at the distance as if he's waiting for something to come along.

He still sees him at the cafeteria with Jimin and their other friends.

He occasionally sees him sitting on the bench with a book and coffee.

Wonpil doesn't know why but somehow he feels as if he has a connection with the blond. He shakes the thought away. Silly. He was being silly again. Dowoon always pointed that out about him.

Silly. Silly, silly Wonpil.

—

"Dowoon, how do you know Park Jaehyung?" Wonpil finds himself asking the younger when they met up at the library to get some studying in.

"I—" the younger pauses and contemplates. "He's known. That's how."

"You told me I knew him?"

"Apparently you don't."

"There's something you're not telling me." Wonpil accuses and Dowoon raises an eyebrow.

"Me? Hyung, I can't even try to lie to you or Junhyeok hyung."

Wonpil sits back down his chair. Dowoon watches as his hyung just sits there and ponders on who Park Jaehyung is.

His heart breaks a little.

—

"Younghyun hyung?"

" _Dowoon? Hey, what's up?_ "

"Nothing much. How are you guys?"

" _Sungjin and I are fine. Have you seen Jae?_ "

"Yeah. He's...doing well, I guess."

There was a silence. He knew what was going to come next after this before even hearing the words.

" _Wonpil?_ "

"He's okay."

" _...really?_ "

"Hyung, can the four of us meet up?"

—

Jae didn't agree. That was expected. But he arrived anyway, standing outside the coffee shop 15 minutes after the said meet up time.

"Jae hyung."

He smiles and nods at his friends. "Hey."

"How have you been holding up?"

"Fine."

Jae goes over to the counter to order a drink before sitting back down at their table. It was awkward, to say the least. He didn't like it. They used to be really loud and laughing all the time when they were all together but now...this isn't it.

"Dowoon," He calls the younger. "Thank you."

"For what, hyung?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Let's have a talk like the good old times, yeah?"

—

Wonpil wanders around the field. It was nice, always have been. He always comes here to calm down and whatnot but recently he's been feeling something else. Like something's...lost.

Missing.

He hasn't been getting enough sleep recently. He should sleep, he knows that but that missing feeling has been keeping him up. He's been trying to brush it off but it just wont leave him alone.

"Wonpil?"

He turns around and he sees Jae, eyes wide with his mouth slightly parted. He was wearing his round glasses like usual, a brown trenchcoat, and black sweater paws. He looked like autumn personified. He looked beautiful.

It took a while for Wonpil to register Jae calling his name. He calls back out but not a sound came out of his mouth.

"Wonpil." Jae says again. Wonpil still tries to say something back, anything, but his voice won't let him. Jae was wearing a sad smile now. He had no idea why but he runs towards the blond but somehow, no matter how much he runs, Jae stays at the same distance.

"Wonpil, I—"

The first thing he notices in the darkness of his room was how the moonlight trickled in from his window to his blanket. The world was still and quiet, but the silence was interrupted by his frantic breaths.

Okay. He takes a deep breath. _Okay_.

—

He was walking home again.

He knows Jae would be at the ledge. He knows that he'd be staring off at the distance again. He knows he's going to be in a sweater again, holding onto his penny board. He knows he wouldn't know Wonpil has been looking at him for a while now.

Except he's not doing any of those. He wasn't even there.

Wonpil tries so hard but his heart sinks a little. He doesn't know why, but ever since that damn dream he's been hoping to see Jae again.

He walks toward the ledge and stands where Jae usually does and he stare off at the distance. He understands why now. He understands why Jae would do this. It's calming. He doesn't know how long he's been standing there but the next thing he knew, someone was pulling him down from the ledge, hands on his shoulders and his eyes met wide ones, behind a layer of glass.

_Jae_.

"Wh—"

"Don't," he pants. "Don't ever stand there. Don't ever go near that ledge."

Wonpil slowly nods his head as Jae catches his breath. The blond nods too, before letting go of Wonpil and bending down to grab his penny board from where he dropped it.

"H-hey Jaehyung?" Wonpil calls out.

Jae pauses. Wonpil takes a moment to observe if Jae was okay with it before continuing.

"Who did you lose?"

Jae storms out of the area, not giving Wonpil another glance. Bad idea, Kim Wonpil.

—

He doesn't see Jae much after that. Not at the cafeteria, at the bench, at the ledge, nowhere. It made him worried most of the time, but there's also an underlying feeling, one he can't really point out. He sighs.

Dowoon and Junhyeok pick up on his behaviour 3 days after. They decided to sit him down during lunch and ask him about it. Hopefully Wonpil talks about it.

And he does.

"Wonpil, what's up?" Junhyeok starts, watching the way Wonpil's face falls. He looked troubled and the two of them start to worry.

"I...I'm not sure but," he pauses and sighs. "I think it has something to do with Park Jaehyung."

If Wonpil noticed the slight widening of Junhyeok's eyes, he didn't say. Junhyeok nodded at him, signalling him to continue.

"I don't know. I think I upset him one time." He thinks for a moment. "It sounds silly in my head, it probably really is, anyway. But I feel like...like I have some sort of connection with him. Like, something...something, I don't know, I don't understand it.

"It's like he's played—or will play an important role in my life but I don't know what it is."

—

Jae doesn't know how long he could still take it.

He knows it's his fault. From the start it's always been his fault. He's been trying so hard to get his mind out of that dark, dark, place—it worked for a short while. He got to get himself together, make friends, change himself a bit, and forget about him. He tried to move on. He tried to date other people, like Jimin, although Jimin knew what happened, she still agreed.

He never wanted to forget, he never did but the pain sometimes was just too hard to bear. Especially now that he was right there in front of him, but at the same time not there at all.

Who did you lose, he asked. Jae froze at the question. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, take his hand and show him all the memories but he also wanted to run. Run as far away as possible from Wonpil and the fact that Wonpil doesn't remember a thing. He ran, of course. After all, isn't that the only thing he knew how to do?

Younghyun found him crying at the ledge later that night. It hurt and Younghyun kept him company, bringing him to his and Sungjin's shared apartment and letting him cry his heart out until he got tired and fell asleep.

The next day, he knew that he had to talk. Talk about how he was, how he was dealing with everything, etcetera. Jae steels himself the moment he opens his eyes which were still aching.

"Good morning." Sungjin greets him.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. But really, what's new?" He sits up and rubs sleep out of his eyes. He looks around but the rest of the apartment was empty. "Where's Younghyun?"

"...with Dowoon and Wonpil."

"Oh. What is he doing..?"

Sungjin gives him a small smile. "Something...something you might not like but you'd need."

"Is he attempting again?"

Sungjin doesn't answer his question but instead asks one to Jae. "Hyung, what made you break down? Will you tell me?"

Jae swallows, wringing his hands together before nodding. "He asked me who I lost."

Sungjin seemed obviously taken aback. He probably had so many questions about it, how they ended up with that topic, how the hell they started to talk even, but chose not to and let Jae continue.

"He asked me who I lost and—God, Sungjin—it hurt, it really fucking hurt and I wanted to answer him but I've made a decision for myself that I wouldn't force myself back into his life but—" he tries to swallow down a sob. "Sungjin, I miss him."

Sungjin pulls Jae in tight hug as the older one breaks down in his arms, but continuing what he was saying. "I see him every single day and it fucking hurts knowing that he's there right in front of me but at the same time it's not him at all it's—he's not there. It sucks, I know it's my fault but it fucking sucks, Sungjin."

He knew Jae blames himself for everything. He knew Jae didn't want to let Wonpil know who he was. But he also knew the part of the story Jae didn't know.

—

"Hey Wonpil."

Wonpil looks up from the notes he's buried himself in, only to come face to face with Younghyun.

"Hyung!" He stands and gives the other boy a hug. "Hyung, it's been a while since I saw you. How have you been?"

Younghyun laughs, squeezing back slightly in the embrace. "Been doing fine, actually. How about you?" He asks, breaking away from the hug.

Wonpil shrugs, giving him an unsure laugh. "Been...preoccupied, I guess."

"Is that why you've been burying yourself in your studies?"

Wonpil nods.

"Okay, then do you want to go on an adventure?"

—

"It's not gonna work." Jaehyung sighs into his phone. "I appreciate it all but really, it's just not gonna work."

" _You don't know that, hyung._ "

Jae sighs tiredly. "Younghyun, it's okay."

" _Hyung—_ "

"Bring him back home, come back here, and help Sungjin. I'll be going home now. Thank you for last night."

He ends the call and prepares to go back home and try to fix his goddamn mess of a life. He washed up and took a few of his clothes that he's left with Sungjin and Younghyun whenever they all stayed over. He waves goodbye at Sungjin and thanks him, leaving the building.

He opens the door to see both Wonpil and Younghyun standing outside.

"Oh...hey."

Wonpil seemed as dumbfounded as he is. Younghyun gives him one look and Jae already knows what he means. And it hurt.

_Bring him back home._

"I'll be going now, Younghyun." He says glancing at Wonpil. Younghyun sighs, but nods.

_It's not gonna work._

  
Wonpil enters the apartment once Jae has left.

"Hyung... you know Jaehyung?"

"Jaehyung _hyung_." Younghyun nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. We all do. Even you."

"Even me?"

Younghyun stares at Wonpil, an idea going through his head. Jae wasn't going to like it. He doesn't want to force it, but he can't take this anymore. He just wants the group back together.

"Sit down, Pil. I'll just send a message and I'll tell you a story."

—

Jae curses.

He doesn't know why he stays here, really. This ledge, this damn ledge where he lost everything. He hates this forsaken place but he stays, stands by the ledge nearly every damn day because it was the last place he saw him. His Wonpil.  _His._

The Wonpil he's seeing these days isn't the sweet, clingy Wonpil he knows and loves. There isn't a sign of him anywhere, no matter where Jae looks, he's gone.

Jae was sitting down on the ledge.

Jae's phone was ringing. He doesn't acknowledge it.

The afternoon sun was beaming down on him.

He watches his reflection in the water. _Who are you?_ Jae asks in his head. _Do you know where he went_?

He hears a voice and he stills.

"Jaehyung hyungie." It was Wonpil.

—

"What is it, hyung?"

Wonpil's doe eyes looked at Younghyun's tired ones, eyes filled with sadness to the brim and from there Wonpil knew how much it will hurt telling the tale. He almost tells Younghyun not to do it, not to tell him if it meant he'd cry and hurt but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He doesn't know if it was selfish of him but Wonpil wanted to know.

"There was once a pair that loved each other so much despite the amount of times they clashed. One of them hated the other for how cute they were and the other hated the one because he was mean at times. Despite all that, they held each other close and have gone strong and their relationship lasted for years.

"Unfortunately, one of them had gotten into an accident that caused him to lose nearly all of his memories. Most of them was brought back during the time of recovery but that was because the people who were around him before stayed and helped him. His lover burdened an enormous guilt that brought him to ghost the other and leave for another country, saying it was all his fault and that he didn't deserve to be let back into his life.

"A year and a half later he comes back. He's back but he didn't expect to see the other so soon, all healthy and laughing. He...struggled more than he'd admit. He stayed by the place he last saw the other before the accident. Before he lost—"

"Me." Wonpil completes, tears falling down his cheeks. "He lost m-me. He—Jaehyungie lost—"

Younghyun stands up and attempts to calm Wonpil down. He calls Sungjin and he tries to as well. Younghyun ends up cradling Wonpil like a child, heart so broken and lost living without its other half for so long. They stay with him like the first days he gained consciousness after that accident.

Wonpil stands back up and leaves with bloodshot eyes. Younghyun asks Sungjin to tell Dowoon while he tries to contact Jae.

—

Wonpil's eyes were a bit red but so were Jae's. They weren't moving, but they stared each other down with tears falling, hearts aching, and words unspoken.

Wonpil takes a step towards Jae as the older watched, still sitting on the ledge. The silence was bothering Jae but he stays silent, waiting for Wonpil to speak up again after that.

Wonpil stops until he was in arms length away from Jae. He still doesn't talk but Jae can see the way different emotions flow behind his eyes and the way Wonpil's lip quiver, holding in a sob. Then with a small voice, the younger speaks again.

"Jaehyungie."

Jae still doesn't move, just staring back into Wonpil's eyes. Wonpil sighs and sniffs. He was about to break out into a full blown sobbing mess until Jae stands up and holds him. Holds him really tight, arms wrapped around Wonpil's smaller frame and he cries, burying his face in Wonpil's hair.

Wonpil hugs him back, fists clenching around the fabric of his sweater. They both sobbed, their hearts both crying in pain and relief.

Once the tears have long stopped, Jae speaks up as they sway a little.

"Pil."

"Hm?"

"Tell me how?"

Wonpil breaks away from the hug but his hands stayed on Jae's arms. "Younghyun hyung told me a story. It was...sad. Like really sad when he was still telling it but then the memories came slapping me in the face. I broke down, slightly overwhelmed and sad. And now I'm here."

Jae lets out a chuckle and then a sigh. He smiles at Wonpil and the younger smiles back, understanding everything behind that smile and it made his heart burst with so much love.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Wonpil says, hands sliding down towards Jae's own, intertwining them.

"I know."

—

First, they went back to Younghyun and Sungjin's shared apartment, showing them the good news before Younghyun calls Dowoon and Junhyeok while Sungjin cleans off the snot and tears on their faces. (" _Thanks, dad._ " " _Shut up, hyung._ ")

The moment Dowoon and Junhyeok arrived, the youngest immediately barreled into Wonpil, prying him away from Jae's arms.

" Ah, I missed you so much hyung."

"You big baby, I missed you too."

"Hey, you've spent all your time with him, let me have my Wonpil time."

"And who's fault was that?" Junhyeok jokes. Jae sighs and Wonpil lets out a gasp at the revelation. He makes an angry face towards Jae. "Right, explain."

Jae looks at Junhyeok. The younger smiles apologetically.

Wonpil was mad at Jae for a short period of time, asking about why he flew out of the country just so that Wonpil lives a life without him. They make up though, after Jae tells him about the guilt and the pain of having to watch him struggle.

"Hyung."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Jae pauses. "Do what?"

Wonpil blinks. "What?"

Jae chuckles at how Wonpil forgot what he was talking about for a short while. The younger whines, hitting his arm.

"Don't leave me again, especially if it meant forgetting you and having both of us hurt."

Jae smiles, hugging Wonpil closer to his chest. "I won't ever let that happen. Ever."

Wonpil pushes Jae away, looking into his eyes before letting them flutter shut, leaving a soft kiss on the older's lips. He rests his forehead on Jae's, giggling before humming.

"I...love you, hyung. Like a lot. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Pil. Like a lot. Don't forget anything anymore."

—

"Are they cuddling on the couch?"

"They forgot we exist."

"Shut up idiots, it's been a whole year. Leave them alone and give them time."

...

"But I'm really glad." Dowoon speaks.

Younghyun smiles, eyes on the couple. "I am too. I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhahaha catch me on [twt](www.twitter.com/nightinjae)
> 
> also im posting this 15 hours before the ticket selling in mnl aaaaaa mydays all over the world fighting ! hope we can all see day6


End file.
